familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Griswold, Connecticut
|area_code = 860 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 09-33900 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0213436 |footnotes = }} Griswold is a town in New London County, Connecticut, United States. The population was 11,951 at the 2010 census. Griswold contains one borough, Jewett City, and also contains the villages of Doaneville, Rixtown, Glasgo, Hopeville, and Pachaug. The town was named after Governor Roger Griswold. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 6.37%, is water. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 11,951 people, 4,646 households, and 3,225 families residing in the town. The population density was 344.4 people per square mile (132.9/km²). There were 5,118 housing units at an average density of 147.5 per square mile (56.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 91.6% White, 1.8% African American, 0.9% Native American, 2.2% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.6% some other race, and 2.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.3% of the population. There were 4,646 households, out of which 31.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.3% were headed by married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.6% were non-families. 23.3% of all households were made up of individuals, and 7.4% were someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.00. In the town the population was spread out with 22.9% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 27.2% from 25 to 44, 30.8% from 45 to 64, and 10.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39.6 years. For every 100 females there were 99.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.8 males. At the 2000 census, the median income for a household in the town was $40,156, and the median income for a family was $48,852. Males had a median income of $57,869 versus $17,441 for females. The per capita income for the town was $21,196. About 6.1% of families and 9.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.1% of those under age 18 and 7.6% of those age 65 or over. Notable locations *Ashland Mill Bridge - a bridge over the Pachaug River built in 1886 and on the National Register of Historic Places since 1999. *Avery House - built in 1770, it was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1986. *Edward Cogswell House - added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1993. *Kinne Cemetery - on Jarvis Road, it has been in use since 1713 and was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 2001. *Timothy Lester Farmstead - built in 1741 and added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1998. *Slater Library and Fanning Annex - 26 Main Street in Jewett City, built in 1884 and added to the National Register of Historic Places in 2002. Notable residents past and present *John Cantius Garand (1888 – 1974), Canadian-American designer of firearms best known for creating the first successful semi-automatic rifle to be widely used in active military service, the M1 Garand. The Interstate 395 bridge that crosses the Quinebaug River on the Griswold/Lisbon town line is named in his honor. *Moses Coit Tyler (1835 - 1900), author born in Griswold References External links *Town of Griswold official website Category:Griswold, Connecticut Category:Towns in New London County, Connecticut Category:Towns in Connecticut